


oh darling, save the last dance

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Lieutenant Mitaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: He remembered the Supreme Leader's instructions from up on the throne, his voice cold and deep."I'm done with him. By all means, take your time."Hux was not a man to typically entertain regret. But it was difficult, now, not to break a lifetime's habit.





	oh darling, save the last dance

A blow to the back of the head sent the world reeling. For a moment Armitage Hux could not remember where he was, his mind blissfully overridden by the pain, and then the weight of an officer's knee between his shoulders brought it rushing back. He was on the ground, cheek against the durasteel floor with the raised tread making small indents in the skin. There was blood on his lips. In the distance someone was shouting.

"Don't kick his skull in, Rodinon, you kriffing fool, you'll knock him out before we've even started." Peavey's voice. Of course it was Peavey. He'd always wanted to see Armitage like this. Probably felt like all his Life Days had come at once. He remembered the Supreme Leader's instructions from up on the throne, his voice cold and deep.

_"I'm done with him. By all means, take your time."_

Hux was not a man to typically entertain regret. But it was difficult, now, not to break a lifetime's habit.

* * *

He'd had no indication this would happen when he was called in. Smug but careful, in case Kylo should catch wind of his ongoing plans, he strode in, noticing only belatedly the slumped pile of uniform by the foot of the throne, the identity of the officer inside it. Lieutenant Mitaka. Hux's breath slowed to a pause.

"Supreme Leader, what is the meaning of this?" he snapped, feeling a clammy heat rise inside his collar. There were two other officers standing nearby, Peavey and some comms technician he'd never paid much attention to but had the distinct feeling he should have. Ren did not stand. Kylo's eyes were on Hux's face, steely and unamused.

"Really, General?" he asked. "You thought you could organize a coup without me finding out? You underestimate me. I'm almost disappointed."

Hux tried not to look at Mitaka's body as he spoke.

"Whatever my idiot Lieutenant might have done to arouse your anger, Supreme Leader, I assure you-"

Ren raised his hand, fingers curled. Hux's throat folded shut.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

The bedroom was dark, Opan's voice low. Hux's assassin was stretched out next to him under the sheets, side-on and facing him, his long, lean body warm against the General's own. They weren't in the habit of discussing work in bed, and the sudden introduction was irritating. Hux unfolded his arm from around the older man's shoulders and propped himself up on his elbows.

"He's well aware of what you do for me, Tritt. The moment he suspects something, yours will be the first mind he looks at, and it won't be a pleasant experience for you," he warned. "Do your job, keep your mental shields up, and keep it out of your head."

Tritt said nothing. Hux felt mildly guilty for his tone of voice - a rare experience, for him - and allowed his hand to rest on the other's waist.

"If he tries, just think of this," he murmured, and kissed him.

* * *

The advice was in part pragmatic. Kylo Ren, he'd learnt, was unerringly straight; fixated on the scavenger girl and, according to his intelligence, entirely uninterested in men. It would have been disappointing if he hadn't been such an incorrigible cunt. Ren was an attractive man, if you took his personality out of the equation. What the scavenger girl saw in him, he had no idea. In the back of his mind, he'd harboured the idea that she might somehow be useful; soften him up, perhaps, or distract him from Hux's plans for long enough to allow him to seize power.

Clearly he'd been wrong about that.

A sharp kick to the side brought him back to the present, and the terrifying, seeping knowledge that these were his last hours. Hux was no fool. He knew this would not be a pleasant experience. He found himself hoping that the thought of being in the General's arms would keep the Supreme Leader from looking too deeply into Opan's mind before the assassin had a chance to escape.

It was strange, to find himself so concerned about someone else's survival, but it was better than thinking about what might happen to him now.


End file.
